


Someday These’ll Be the Good Old Days

by PunishedPyotr



Series: The Esteemed aireyv Crashes Rarepair Week [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, M/M, Sparring, past Solimiller and/or BBKaz, weird implications about Liquid's virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Kaz decides to retire from FOXHOUND.





	Someday These’ll Be the Good Old Days

Life in FOXHOUND had certainly gotten better after the Outer Heaven uprising. True, Kaz was sad - or at least put off - to hear about the phantom’s death, and he definitely wasn’t happy about Solid Snake abruptly retiring, citing his “betrayal” by “Big Boss” as the reason why he could no longer stand to be in the unit. (Last Kaz had heard, he’d quit the CIA in a huff.) Kaz couldn’t tell him that _that_ Big Boss wasn’t the same one he knew but at this point it didn’t matter anyway because _the_ Big Boss had vanished, using his body double’s confirmed death to fake his own. A tool to the end, huh… well, having Colonel Campbell run the unit now was a definite improvement, so Kaz stuck around as drill instructor a little while longer, despite his growing daughter’s increasing complaints about having to live on a military base.

It was with a moderate amount of optimism that Kaz received the news about a new recruit. Said optimism was immediately dashed when he asked the recruit’s name and Colonel Campbell replied that he didn’t know it, it was classified and the recruit would be using a codename leftover from a previous organization.

In and of itself that was a red flag, but the codename in question was _Liquid Snake_ and Kaz was seriously tempted to just go ahead and run for the hills now. But no, he had to at least give a two-week notice or something. He had no idea if Colonel Campbell would be able to arrange a new drill instructor once Hell Master was gone, so it’d be better to give him some time to do it, just in case. (Besides, Catherine had overheard the conversation and when she asked if Liquid Snake had anything to do with Solid Snake, Kaz had let slip that he did, so Catherine was looking forward to meeting him. Though assuming the boy hadn’t changed in the past ten-plus years, Kaz would _not_ be letting the two cross paths.)

…well, meeting him again now, maybe he _had_ changed in the past more-than-a-decade. He was a hell of a lot taller, for one thing, going from runty twelve-year-old to a respectable 183cm. Cleaner, too - his hair was actually washed and combed, though it stuck up at odd angles around his forehead. And judging by the blank look he gave Kaz as they were being introduced, he didn’t seem to recognize him.

At least, not until Colonel Campbell got to the last name “Miller”. A flash of recognition passed over Liquid’s face, and he narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn’t say anything, just nodded and shook his hand and turned back to Colonel Campbell, who was still explaining FOXHOUND to him. It wasn’t like the initial introduction to the drill instructor actually meant anything - the _proper_ introduction, or reintroduction rather, always came when it was time for Kaz to test out what the new recruit had learned in prior assignments.

That came the next day. Kaz actually found himself pretty interested in seeing what Liquid knew - and Liquid seemed pretty _un_ interested in the fact that he knew Kaz. If anything, he seemed determined to act like they were strangers. Kaz supposed that was fair. If he’d matured any, then maybe in retrospect he’d found his months of throwing Molotov cocktails at DD and “Kaz-tipping” embarrassing.

Back on Mother Base Liquid had picked up a bit of CQC out of necessity, but that was when he was twelve and he was in his mid-twenties now. It didn’t seem he’d practiced, though his personal style of hand-to-hand combat was some kind of psychotic self-taught variant. It gave him a bit of an edge in its unpredictability in a structure Kaz should know, but about as soon as Liquid disdainfully said “Do people normally go _easy_ on you because you’ve got two prosthetic limbs-?” Kaz figured him out and made him eat mat.

“If they do,” Kaz replied as Liquid sourly picked himself up, “that’d be their first mistake.”

“Whatever,” Liquid said as he smoothed out his pants and dropped back into a fighting stance. Kaz raised an eyebrow. As far as training him went, Kaz already had enough information to know where to start, and Kaz typically started with demonstrations, not sparring. But… if Liquid wanted to spar, Kaz supposed he could indulge him.

At any rate, maybe punishing him every time his strange CQC spin-off spun off would be enough to push him back into normal, harder-to-counter CQC. Somewhere around the fourth time Liquid refused Kaz’s offered hand to get back up off the floor, he started talking.

“Why did you never tell me?” he said.

“Tell you what?” Kaz said.

“About the body double thing. Back on Mother Base… that man…”

“I didn’t know at the time,” Kaz said honestly, “nobody knew until the hypnosis started to wear off - and that wasn’t until after your little salt lake adventure.”

“…right. I remember that. The Ki-— I mean, the island. So is that why you left, then? Left Diamond Dogs, I mean.”

Kaz was a little surprised at how frank and neutral Liquid was being - he didn’t seem resentful or anything, though Kaz supposed he couldn’t rule out Liquid trying to get information to use against him later. Or maybe he’d just grown up. “No, it’s a long story. I got married.”

“ _You?_ ”

“And divorced.”

“Ah.” Damn him, he could sound more surprised. At any rate, Kaz decided to leave out the Catherine bit, for now.

“Anyway, the point is I left Diamond Dogs and had a hard time keeping a job with anyone else, so I ended up in FOXHOUND. Sometimes wish I didn’t, though.” Liquid misstepped and ended up on the mat again. He rubbed his jaw. “Your father and I haven’t gotten along since, well, the whole body double thing.”

“…” This time Liquid did take Kaz’s proffered help up.

“So what about you?” Kaz said after a stretch of silence only broken by grunts and the sound of flesh hitting flesh (and metal). “I didn’t even know you were still alive until Campbell told me about our new recruit.”

Liquid narrowed his eyes, his earlier mistrustful look suddenly returning. “If you want to know what I’ve been up to this past decade, you can read my file.”

“Uh-huh. I’m sure it’s _all_ in there.” Kaz didn’t have the authority to access those anyway. “Don’t be so suspicious. What about that floating boy you ran off with, whatever happened to him?”

“Oh, Mantis?” Liquid relaxed slightly. It actually improved his form. “We’re still in touch. He’s a private spy nowadays, works for the highest bidder. I told him he ought to join FOXHOUND too, but he said he’s too frail for a proper military unit… really, he did have a point, but…”

“I see.” Kaz wondered if ‘Mantis’ was a codename or a self-styled given name, but decided not to press. “Why did _you_ decide to join FOXHOUND?”

Liquid didn’t reply. Kaz couldn’t keep a conversation going after that, and it devolved into just sparring silently until their time was up.

…

At least Liquid wasn’t actively hostile towards Kaz, but the way he’d gone back to more or less pretending he didn’t know him was a little irritating, for reasons Kaz couldn’t quite place. (Maybe he’d cared more about the kid back in 1984 than he’d ever admitted to himself? Of course, that would mean Ocelot was _right_ about something, the cat bastard.) However, he couldn’t _entirely_ pretend that he didn’t — somehow or another, word had gotten out among the other FOXHOUND personnel that Liquid and Kaz had previously known each other. Neither Kaz nor Liquid outright denied it, but Liquid did get made fun of for it and it made him reliably flustered.

Honestly… the way Liquid’s face got all red as he sputtered about how it didn’t matter if he and ‘Master Miller’ “happened to cross paths some years ago” was adorable, in some strange way. It made Kaz want to go up to him and ruffle his hair. Which he did, once, but Liquid had turned around and taken a swing at him and Kaz only _barely_ managed to deflect it. He was his father’s son alright…

On a certain day a few weeks after Liquid joined FOXHOUND, Kaz walked into the training room to set out the mats and found Liquid already there, hiding behind the pile of mats and sulking.

Kaz wasn’t sure if he should say something, but after a few awkwardly long moments of Liquid not acknowledging his presence, he said, “What’s the matter with you?”

Liquid snorted. “Where do I start?”

“That’s a surprising amount of self-awareness for a Snake.”

“What on Earth does _that_ mean?”

“Nevermind. Seriously, what’s eating you?”

Liquid shot him a glare, and stood up. “I’m getting all these ridiculous accusations about my so-called ‘relationship’ with you,” he said with a sarcastic whine, “like I’m supposed to be your boy-toy or something.”

Kaz’s throat felt abruptly dry. He eyed Liquid carefully, glad that he wouldn’t be able to catch his wandering eyes behind his sunglasses. “A sorry fate, huh?”

“Where the hell do they get off assuming I’m into _men_ anyway??”

Kaz barely stopped himself from laughing in Liquid’s face. Instead he lowered his sunglasses and gave him a _look_.

Liquid, flustered, went red again. “W-Well, it’s none of their business if I am! I thought it was ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ in this country, nobody should be accusing me of anything.”

“Things work a little differently in FOXHOUND. Anyway, shouldn’t you be more concerned that they’re assuming you’re sleeping with a man twice your age than a man in general?”

“Er- that’s—“

Liquid ended up fleeing before he could finish the conversation, but not before Kaz invited him over to his house for dinner tomorrow. Quite frankly that was a stupid, impulsive invitation that Kaz immediately wanted to take back, but Liquid’s reply was just a hasty “I’ll think about it,” which everyone knew was a codeword for “Absolutely not.”

Everyone, that is, except Liquid. He asked the next day what time he should come over which meant Kaz not only had to come up with a time, but also make an emergency run to the nearby(ish) town to pick up ingredients and make dinner, and Catherine was left to clean the house, which she whined endlessly about because as soon as Kaz got back with food, he gave her a fifty and put her on the next bus (well, unmarked weekend FOXHOUND shuttle) to town because he was not emotionally prepared for his daughter to meet his kind-of-sort-of-not-son who he’d been kinda flirting with the day before.

“But _I_ want to meet him!” Catherine protested as she foul-temperedly pulled on a light jacket, “you said he’s, like, Snake’s family or something, right?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Daddy, I’m not stupid, I saw him behind the fence the other day and he looks like his twin or something. Hey, Snake never told me he had a brother!”

“Catherine, you’re going to miss the bus.”

“This is for dinner and movie, right?” Catherine said, “I’m gonna need more than a fifty for that.”

“No you won’t. Do you have your pepper spray?”

“When can I get a gun?”

“Just get on the bus!”

Catherine was finally ushered out the door and over to the bus stop (with instructions to catch the 10:00 bus back), just a few minutes before Liquid showed up.

“You don’t live alone, do you?” was the first thing he said.

“What?” Kaz said.

Liquid pointed at the shoes next to the door.

“…uh, right. Forgot to mention, I have a daughter in middle school. But she went to go catch some new movie that came out, so she won’t be joining us for dinner.”

“Oh. Mm.”

There was an awkward pause.

“So… what’s for dinner, then?” Liquid said.

…

Liquid was slightly more talkative over food. At least, Kaz got him to mention a little more about what he did and where he went between Diamond Dogs and FOXHOUND, though he jumped around a lot and refused to say why he left the SAS/SIS and generally what had been going on between 1991 and 1994. Kaz ended up deciding not to pry; he knew trauma when he saw it and didn’t want Liquid getting cagey on him.

At the end of the meal Kaz checked the clock - still had two hours until 10:00 - and suggested they move from the kitchen to the living room for some drinks. Liquid was hesitant at first - he seemed to think that drinking, doing any kind of drugs, _anything_ that could alter his mental state would end badly and make him even more of a black sheep than he already was. Kaz assured him he could cut himself off whenever he wanted and it was just the two of them, anyway…

By the time Liquid cut himself off he wasn’t even drunk, and to be honest neither was Kaz, but tongues were looser and the conversation was generally freer and it was 10:00 but the bus ride was about 45-50 minutes so they had some time before Catherine came back. They’d started talking about Liquid’s defensiveness the previous day, and how Kaz had known right off the bat that Liquid was, in fact, into men.

“You mean _besides_ the fact that I’m _also_ into men and have a sense for these things?” Kaz said, putting down his glass.

“Oh? That explains a lot, actually.”

Kaz waved a hand. “Anyway, your father’s bisexual, and I happen to know your brother is too. So I guess that sort of thing’s genetic, so I just assumed you’re like that.”

“…” A shadow passed over Liquid’s face. Kaz wasn’t sure if it was prompted by the mention of his father or brother, or both, or even if Liquid was too tipsy to pick up on Kaz accidentally using the present tense to refer to Big Boss.

He decided to change the subject. “So are you more into men or women, then?”

“Erm. Men. O-Or maybe I’m just pickier about women and that’s why I don’t find many I really like. But…”

“Hey, it’s fine. Men and women are both good - and not every bisexual is fifty-fifty about them.”

“I… I suppose that’s good to know.”

“And don’t worry about it here. Straight people have always been more or less a minority in FOXHOUND, and the new guys _always_ get teased. Don’t let it get to you.”

“Mm.”

There was a lull in conversation. Kaz glanced at the clock. About 10:30.

“So…” he said, “if you don’t mind my asking… what kind of guy _are_ you into?”

Liquid glanced away. “Ah… well, it’s embarrassing…”

“Ohh, trust me, if you’d seen some of _my_ lays in the ‘70s, you wouldn’t think your thing is embarrassing anymore. C’mon.”

“Just… just, the sort of… well, redheads, and… and soft or curly hair… long eyelashes…” he trailed off, thinking for a moment, then said, “dominant personalities,” and abruptly cut himself off, glancing up frantically at Kaz- “but also, you know, cute shy men too, I—“

“There’s nothing wrong with being a bottom,” Kaz said smoothly.

“A… a bottom?” Liquid flushed, broke eye contact again. “Oh, and…” he trailed off once again, and finally said so quietly Kaz almost didn’t hear it: “Older men.”

Kaz considered it for a moment.

“Wanna fuck?” he said.

Liquid looked up in surprise. “What?”

“Do you want to fuck?” Kaz repeated himself, “I’m down for it if you are.”

“I… er… sure.”

Kaz briefly considered sex on the couch, but had the presence of mind to realize that if they lost track of time and this _wasn’t_ a quickie then they didn’t want to do it anywhere where Catherine could walk in on them. With that in mind, he took Liquid to his bedroom - had to take the guy by the hand to do it, they hadn’t even touched yet and he already seemed vaguely lost and overwhelmed. Not much experience, huh?

Well, if he was overwhelmed and this was just a casual quickie anyway, there was no point in kissing or doing anything vaguely romantic. So Kaz just sat him down on his bed and started undressing him, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it back over his shoulders. No undershirt, hm? Liquid sat there like a dead fish, wide-eyed and… well, putting it nicely, docile.

“You almost don’t seem into this,” Kaz chuckled.

Liquid started. “Oh, I— I just don’t really know what I’m supposed to do… sorry,” he added awkwardly, like he wasn’t used to apologizing (which he probably wasn’t).

“Seriously… are you a virgin or something?”

“Or something,” Liquid said, suddenly cagey.

Kaz didn’t press. Anyway, he didn’t mind taking the lead, even and especially with a cute tipsy little virgin ‘or something’ who apparently trusted him. “Alright then,” he said, unbuttoning Liquid’s pants - he went a little rigid - “all you have to do is relax, E- Liquid.” He didn’t like his given name, Kaz remembered. “ _I_ know what I’m doing, and sometimes it’s fun to completely take the lead, heh.”

“Erm… right. Go ahead then.”

Kaz rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. _Well, whatever_ , he thought, kneeling in front of Liquid. It’d been a good long while since he’d gotten any tail, longer since he’d sucked any dick, and here was a perfect opportunity for both. Despite - or maybe because of - his poorly-disguised nervousness, Liquid was already half-hard when Kaz drew him out.

“You weren’t such a bad kid, you know,” Kaz said, jerking him a few times, tugging back his foreskin. Liquid squirmed, staring down at him uncertainly. “All things considered.”

“I-I’m not sure now is really a good time to talk about that…”

“Hm. No, it probably isn’t.” Kaz wet his lips and went to town on Liquid’s cock. The poor man immediately went completely stiff - Kaz could feel his pulse hammering where he had his flesh hand resting on his inner thigh. Kaz looked up at him over his sunglasses. Liquid had the expression of someone who’d never in his life expected to receive a blowjob. Odd. Personally, that had been at the top of the list of _Kaz’s_ teenage fantasies, and Liquid was only a few years off of that.

“Ah… M-Miller…”

Liquid clapped a hand over his mouth. Kaz pulled off him just long enough to tell him, “it’s alright, no one’s around. Be as loud as you want, kid.”

“…”

He could try to be stubborn but he was no match for Kaz’s oral sex skills. Rusty, him? Maybe. But Liquid was shaping up to be an excellent person to derust on - his lack of experience meant he wouldn’t notice any mistakes Kaz made, and the fact that he was obviously touch-starved made him extra sensitive.

Liquid kept his hand over his mouth, but wasn’t very successful in biting back the little moans and whimpers that pushed their way out of his throat. Kaz had to pull off of him again to smirk up at him.

“I hope you can keep better control of yourself on missions.”

“L-Last I checked, sneaking missions never involved anyone p-putting their mouths on my…!”

Oh, he was indignant, how cute. Kaz gave Liquid’s dick a little peck on the tip and stood up.

Liquid stared up at him, blushing and dishevelled, his open shirt hanging around his forearms. “Wh-why did you stop?” he stammered.

“I don’t want the fun to end here,” Kaz said, vaguely gesturing to the burgeoning tent in his own pants.

“Oh, I-I see…”

Liquid scooted back a bit on the bed so Kaz could climb on as well — he immediately straddled Liquid’s lap, putting his hand on his chest - Liquid shivered at the cool metal - and pushing him onto his back.

“So I suppose you’re going to f-fuck me now…”

“Have to get you ready first,” Kaz said, grabbing for his bedside table. He had some lube in there, and condoms, though condoms could wait a couple minutes.

“?”

Kaz ignored Liquid’s confusion - a lot of porn just went ahead and left out prepping and lubing, so if Liquid was more or less a virgin (for dignity’s sake, Kaz decided he’d take that to mean he’d done it with a woman before but not a man) then his knowledge-base here would just be what he’d seen in porn. No problem. Though Kaz got the feeling Liquid was already embarrassed enough without Kaz explicitly telling him what he was about to do—

So he just tugged Liquid’s pants off the rest of the way - Liquid let him - and pulled him so that now Liquid was sitting on Kaz’s lap. Sort of, he was still lying down but his lower back was resting on Kaz’s knees and his legs were awkwardly under Kaz’s arms.

“Erm,” Liquid started.

“I’m gonna need you to relax,” Kaz told him.

“R-Right. Of course.” Trying to sound suave and confident. Wasn’t working very well, but no one in this damn family had ever really been good at hiding their emotions. Bottling them up, maybe, but not hiding them - just making Molotov cocktails.

With Liquid’s cute ass propped up in his lap, Kaz lubed up the fingers of his bionic hand - just for the extra temperature sensation - and pressed them (one to start with) against Liquid’s asshole.

“Oh,” Liquid said, apparently putting two and two together.

“Yeah,” Kaz said. “Relax.”

“It’s… it’s cold.”

“I know. Just relax, seriously.”

Liquid nodded, glancing off to the side. He clearly didn’t know what to do with his hands, roaming them restlessly over the sheets by his sides, and grimaced when Kaz slipped his finger in, though there was no actual resistance so in all likelihood it didn’t hurt a bit.

Soon Liquid had his hand over his mouth again, trying to stifle the noises he made - had to add his other hand too as soon as Kaz pressed against his prostate. Both hands muffling him didn’t do a thing for his volume, apparently. The man moaned like a fucking _whore_. Kaz could confirm that that wasn’t genetic.

“Ohhhohohohh oh _god_ —-“ Kaz added another finger. Liquid squirmed. With two fingers Kaz could stretch him a bit easier and add a third soon after.

“You good?” Kaz asked, leaning over him. Liquid, apparently not trusting his voice, just nodded. “Great. Let’s get started, then.”

“S-Started—?”

 _Finally_ Kaz could free his erection from his pants. Judging by Liquid’s expression, a comical _boiiing_ sound effect played in his head as he did. This was starting to make Kaz feel old.

“Like what you see?” Kaz said, cracking a grin. (He knew full well how corny that line was.)

“It’s kind of… ah… k-kind of… small?” Liquid said, glancing back up at his face.

Kaz’s cheek twitched in irritation. A younger, less secure Kaz would have snapped that that was just in comparison to the above-average specimens and devious camera trickery used in porn, but even now he still felt a bit annoyed that Liquid was willing to say that when he’d already admitted to having next to no sexual experience.

He wasn’t willing to call him out, though. Instead he just said, “size doesn’t matter, you know. It’s all about technique.”

“Oh… well, if you say so.”

He didn’t seem skeptical per se, just a little perplexed, like he didn’t quite understand what Kaz was getting at. Using his sunglasses to hide another eye-roll, Kaz pushed Liquid off his lap and told him to roll over - which he did unprotestingly, and Kaz grabbed a condom, putting it on.

“I do need you to stay relaxed, though.”

“I-I know.”

Okay, condom, a little more lube, kneeling on the bed in a way that wasn’t too rough on his knees, grabbing Liquid’s hips for more leverage - Kaz lined up. Liquid glanced over his shoulder, tensing again. Kaz sighed.

“Eli…”

“Don’t call me that!” Liquid suddenly snapped, then hid his head in his arms. “Just g- _go_.”

He pushed up against him and felt Liquid take a deep breath and force himself to relax again. After that Kaz pushed in easily. Liquid moaned, quietly at first, then just as loud as before.

“Want a moment to adjust?” Kaz asked him.

“Eh? A-Adjust?”

“Uh… yes? So it doesn’t hurt when I start moving?”

“O-Oh… well, it doesn’t hurt already,” Liquid said with a note of surprise in his voice.

“…yes. That’s what I was fingering you for.”

“I… understand.”

He still seemed kind of lost. Fuck it, at this point Kaz might as well blame it on the alcohol. Liquid let out a high-pitched whine as Kaz pulled back, then pushed back into him, not very quickly but not exactly slowly either. Kaz repeated the move, Liquid repeated the sound.

Giving him a reacharound had him babbling into the mattress, too quickly and disjointedly for Kaz to make out what he was saying aside from repeated curses and slips into different languages. Kaz moved faster; Liquid yelped, groaning loudly, and outright screaming as Kaz started to pump into him in earnest.

“More more more more faster faster harder more m-moooore,” Liquid gasped, balling his hands into the sheets. “Please, oh g-god, _more_ —“

Kaz chuckled “Settle down, kid,” he said, leaning in to lick the back of his neck, “you barely know what you’re asking for.”

“I-It feels so g-g-good, f-fuck…” Liquid arched up into Kaz’s touch. “H-Holy…”

“ _Told_ you it was all about technique.”

“O-Oh, I’m going t-to—-“

The front door slammed. Kaz just about jumped out of his skin and _immediately_ shoved Liquid’s face firmly into the mattress. He jerked a few times, bewildered and suffocating, as Kaz panted and listened.

“I’m hooooome!!” Catherine yelled from the other room. “The movie sucked but I got some pizza! Hello? Daddy!!”

“Don’t make a _sound_ ,” Kaz hissed to Liquid under his breath, easing up on him just enough for him to silently draw a breath.

“Daddyyy? Oh my god, did you go to sleep already?! You’re so oooold and laaaaaame, Daddy!!” Footsteps as Catherine walked through the house, towards her room - which was right next to Kaz’s. Thank God he had closed the door — thank God he had _not decided to fuck Liquid on the living room sofa_. “Well,” Catherine yelled right outside his door, “I guess if you’re asleep then I’m just going to keep the leftover money you gave me!!”

She paused. Kaz and Liquid remained silent, though Kaz was still _in_ Liquid and they were both breathing heavily. “Huh,” Catherine said in a normal volume, now muffled through the door. “I guess he really _did_ fall asleep.” A few footsteps and a moment later, the door to Catherine’s room closed.

Kaz let out a sigh of relief. “Not a great way to be introduced, I think,” he whispered to Liquid. Liquid nodded mutely. “We can finish up, but you’ve got to stay quiet, understand?” Liquid nodded again, a little more desperately this time.

So Kaz kept fucking him, changing his angle a bit to put less direct pressure on Liquid’s prostate and hopefully make it less intense and therefore easier to keep quiet for him. To his credit, Liquid did manage to keep himself restrained to muffled whimpers, even if he did have to grab a pillow and bite down on it to accomplish that.

For some reason, now of all times it struck Kaz how weird this was. Sex with a guy he’d first met when he was _twelve_ , who was in all honesty young enough to be his son… the fact that his literal biological daughter was sleeping(?) in the next room only added to the weirdness here, but really, it was mostly the fact that in the back of his mind Kaz had been and always would be thinking of him as that dirty-legged brat on Mother Base. It was a jarring discongruity with the grown man ass-up in front of him, modestly stretched around his dick and rocking back against him steadily.

Liquid hit his climax before Kaz did, but took the post-orgasm pounding like a champ, just a few whines and a bit of writhing for the overstimulation and other than that, not a peep. And anyway it didn’t take Kaz too long, soon they were both catching their breath in the afterglow - Liquid looked like he’d had his mind totally blown - and Kaz pulled out, a bit of lube dripping onto sheets after after him.

“Good?” he said.

“Uh… uh-huh,” Liquid mumbled, rubbing his cheek against the sheets. He looked about ready to pass out.

“Well, try not to fall asleep on me,” Kaz said, standing up and tugging off the condom, kicking Liquid’s pants out of the way as he tied it off and walked over to the trash can. “I’ll give you a minute to recover, but then I need you to get out of my… house…”

When he turned around again, Liquid had already fallen asleep. Kaz sighed, taking off his sunglasses. Oh, great. He didn’t have the heart to wake him back up, but this did mean Liquid’d have to get up early and sneak out of the house before Catherine got up for school. And Liquid had never struck Kaz as a morning person.

…ah well. Morning person or not, who was Kaz to doubt Liquid’s ability to exfiltrate a building without alerting anyone? Snakes were Snakes, right down to the dozing off _immediately_ after a good orgasm.

Oh, and the clingy cuddling in their sleep.

Maybe now really _was_ a good time for Kaz to retire.


End file.
